Kaltis Wahrsucher
This OC belongs to JayHart. Basic info * Name: Kaltis Wahrsucher * CNR: Kaltis is a combination of Kalt and Eis, which are German for “cold” and “ice”. Wahrsucher is German for Trueseeker. * Nickname: Cold Bastard; Kalty (not to many), Nosey. * Team/occupation: Beacon Graduate. Team not established. Specialized Field Journalist for the Vale Times. * Species: Human * Age: 27 * Gender: Male * Symbol: pending * Handedness: Left * Physical traits: Kaltis has a thick, ugly scar on the left side of his neck where something made a valiant attempt to take his head off, and another smaller scar on his right bicep from a passing Nevermore claw. * Misc traits: Fairly resistant to cold climates. Appearance * Aura/Effects: Ice Blue * Height: 6’1” * Weight: 201 lb * Eyes: Cool Blue * Skin: Rugged, lightly tanned. * Face: Blocky and sharp in expression * Hair: Black; parted and slicked back with a stray bang from mid-to-left. * Physique: wiry musculature Outfits Combat Outfit Rarely worn, due to its heavy nature, Kaltis owns a set of armour handed down from his grandfather and retooled to fit him. The armour was forged with trace amounts of Dust to strengthen it and brace the wearer against an amount of elemental damage, focused especially on ice and lightning. It is possible to line 'veins' within the metal with more Dust for personal use, though the price makes doing so regularly as impractical as regularly wearing the armour. The armor consists of tall black boots w/steel plating; knee and thigh pads over black pants. A white leather jacket with chain overlay hides a steel breastplate, and fur-lined chainmail gloves with layered steel plated gauntlet/bracers. It also includes a fitted narrow-faced combat helmet with tinted (liftable/detachable) visor. A small buckler can be strapped to the right arm. Casual Outfit Custom dress-shoes, black slacks, white long-sleeve button shirt with the left sleeve rolled up. Old-school trilby hat (typically with pen and notebook tucked in the brim). Frequently a long brown overcoat with plenty of pockets and seemingly-pointless straps going from shoulder to opposite hip. In combat, he dons a pair of fur-lined leather gloves which he normally keeps on his belt. His emblem is on the right shoulder of the shirt and coat. Accessories Frequently wears a scarf to hide the scar on his neck. Always carries his Driver's License and Press Badge. Characteristics Background Kaltis’ mother was a huntress turned weather forecaster after losing her left leg; his father was an active huntsman. Throughout his childhood, Kaltis would spend many hours each week listening to stories of his father’s adventures, and would even sneak into popular hangouts for other active Hunters to listen to the stories of their missions. His love of such stories is what prompted him to attend his first combat school, with his parents’ blessing. He quickly showed a natural penchant for polearms, much like his father had, and took after him in his fighting style. In his ninth year of schooling, however, his father went “missing in action” on an unknown assignment for a certain bureau. His frustration at the lies he received as answers regarding the loss of his father was what caused his semblance to manifest, and gave him the resource he needed to finally make progress. Since then, he has been trying to find out what happened to his father, so that he can lay his and his mother’s minds to rest. The trail thus far has led him only to dead ends, with his only potential lead being Professor Ozpin – but every time he has inquired with the headmaster about his father, Ozpin claims to know nothing. Whether he actually does or not is unknown. Kaltis made it into Beacon on average scores for the student base there, but quickly showed himself to be above average in Aura use and writing skill. Several students learned of his semblance quite quickly, and subsequent rumors spread to leave Kaltis somewhat isolated from a number of his peers, who preferred others not knowing whether or not they were lying. His time at Beacon was relatively calm, and but involved him keeping an eye on the Hunters in training in the hopes that some interesting stories might come up in the absence of any information regarding his father. Needless to say, he had plenty to write on in his time at Beacon, leaving him with a solid resume for his job with Vale Times, who were thrilled to have an active Huntsman willing to work for them to get the best stories. Personality Kaltis lives up to his name most of the time – cold, hard, and clear-headed. He is a very straightforward individual, and dislikes deception beyond use in combat. He maintains a professional disposition at nearly all times - this is not a mask, but rather how he truly is; he simply does not relax easily. His life goal is to become a battleground reporter; to follow Hunters into the field and record their stories that they will not be lost as his father’s story was. He desires nothing more or less than to let the truth be known, and is willing to go to almost any lengths to see it be so. He is not the kind to pursue just a ‘scoop,’ rather, he pursues things like interviews with White Fang leaders, black market information brokers, high-ranking military leaders, and politicians. For some reason, Kaltis also takes an interest in interviewing veterans of the Faunus Revolution and The War, though he does not normally share his reasoning. Most assume he is a war-history buff (which is not untrue). * Likes: Honesty, straightforward individuals, and war stories. Also, Vacuo style shishkebab and cats. * Dislikes: Lies, half-truths, and dishonest cowards. Also, asparagus and rats. Weapons * Name: Arctic Axiom (Axiom = irrefutable truth) * Wielder: Kaltis Wahrsucher * Type: Frost-Channeling Dust Pens (FCDPs) * Form 1: A larger-than-normal silver pen with 5 blue slide-buttons along the sides that each control a tube of concentrated frost Dust (in addition to the central ink-pen). * Short Description: A set of pens containing concentrated ice Dust that can be used to create various weapons - typically lances. * Holstered/Sheathed Appearance: They're pens. Kaltis keeps them stashed upon his person, though normally only carries two. He has at least three functional "Axioms" in his ownership at any time, though. One of the most common places to see it is either tucked behind Kalt's ear, or tucked next to his notebook in the brim of his hat. Semblance * Name: Wahre Seher - True Seer (German) * User(s): Kaltis Wahrsucher * Short description: When active, the semblance allows Kaltis to read the targets body language with frightening precision. * Visual effect: The user's eyes appear to shine more than normal, almost as though they are glowing (but not quite). It is not immediately noticeable. Long-term use causes what looks like sparks of Aura to fly across the surface of his eyes. Combat Info * Position/Class: Front line; Lancer/Dragoon. * Landing strategy: Digs his weapon into something to slow his descent, or uses the Dust to create a platform to land on partway down. * Fighting Style: Kaltis excels at using an ice-lance combined with Aura-enhanced strikes to take down larger enemies with single devastating blows, but such strikes are slow, and he often favors lower-impact sweeps, butt-strikes, and shorter-range jabs instead due to their quicker nature. If caught by surprise, Kaltis may create a shortsword to defend himself with instead. While not as skilled with such weapons, he is effective enough to fend off low-levelled foes, or buy himself enough time and space to create a more favorable weapon. * Kaltis is quite skilled at using his copious amounts of Aura, allowing him to maintain his Dust-crafted weapons for surprising periods of time and still use it to defend himself and enhance his strikes. When fighting more complicated enemies (such as other people), Kaltis relies on his ability to predict enemy movements and his swift reaction time to dodge their strikes. His typical attack pattern consists of a series of wide sweeps (3-5) followed by sharp jabs (1-3). He flings razor-sharp ice shards at ranged enemies. Statistics Note that statistics will be quantified using a scale of E- to A+, with S being used for maximum skill possible (variants S-, S+, and S++), and F being used for no related knowledge. * Strength: A * Agility: B- * Aura Reserve: S- * Aura Manipulation: C * Dust Manipulation: A+ * Dust Use: C (despite his primary weapon being made from Dust, he is mostly limited to ice) * Weapon Skill (polearms): S * Weapon Skill (short blades): B+ * Weapon Skill (Other): C Trivia * Relationships: Very close to his mother. None others established at this time. * Notes: The original character idea was Klareis (clear-ice), a female. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Male Category:Property of JayHart Category:RP Ready